Living with the Past
by lord of the potters
Summary: Draco has turned his back on the world of magic after he sees the huge amounts of damage his father and you-know-who have caused. He decides to move into muggle London. Can Harry help Draco forget his past and move on in the world he once knew? SLASH!
1. The End of the War?

Warning!! This is a slash story and features male/male relationships so if you don't feel comfortable with that please don't read this story! I have other stories that I have written that are not slash so read them!! (  
  
BY the way I don't own any of the characters or anything! Just the plot line! Thanks!  
  
Summary: Draco has turned his back on the world of magic after he sees the huge amounts of damage his father and you-know-who have done to it. He decides to move into muggle London where he begins work as a bartender. Can Harry help Draco forget his past and move on in the world he once knew? Slash! Harry/Draco.  
  
Chapter 1: The end of the war?  
  
Draco Malfoy sat alone in his bathroom at Malfoy manner looking into a basin that was filled with water that had a red tinge to it. "Draco, Draco, Draco!" He said raising his head with a wince of pain. "It's a shame you can't choose who your parents are."  
  
He looked up into a large and ornate mirror and as he saw his face he let out a small gasp. His left eye was so badly bruised that his eye lids had swollen to form a small slit for an eye socket. He had a large cut down his right cheek and his lip has been split causing blood to cover the inside of his mouth. These injuries had been inflicted by Draco's father Lucius, however these injuries seemed so small when compared to the injuries that plagued his mind day and night.  
  
"It's all over, there is nothing here for you now," He said to himself with a slight smile. "Time to move on, he is dead. Father is dead, mother is dead..." He looked back down "and most importantly Voldemort is dead."  
  
He walked out of the bathroom opting not to heal his cuts, the pain they caused seamed to dim the pain that he felt on the inside. He sat down on his bed and heaved a heavy sigh. He knew there was only one thing for him to do... He had to leave the world he had come to know.  
  
Draco packed a suitcase, clothes, shoes, photos... "Why would you need photos!?" He said to himself "Forget about them all. Forget everything that had happened until this point." He said throwing a photo of him with his father across the room causing it to smash.  
  
"But what will I do out side the magical word? I don't know anything about the muggle world!" he questioned aloud his voice echoed through the empty house, Draco waited but no answer came. This idea was beginning to seem more ludicrous by the second.  
  
He walked to the living room and his eyes found yesterdays Daily Prophet.  
  
'The end of the war? 'Final' Death Count: 557' Under the headline was a picture of a group of deatheaters being surrounded by dementors.  
  
"That is why you have to leave Draco! Look how many people you father and his friends killed! How can you walk beside those peoples family's?" He answered his own question.  
  
With that thought he walked into his room and finished packing his clothes and picking up his suitcase he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. He was moving on, without magic. He looked down at his wand, it had been his most loyal friend for twenty one years and with tears in his eyes he snapped it in two and walked out of Malfoy Mannor forever.  
  
A/N: Hey all I know this chapter was short but please review me and Tell me what you think! I am on a look out for a Beta so if anyone is interested please please tell me either in a review or in an email. The address?? Thanks heaps! 


	2. Hiding Away

**Chapter 2: Hiding Away**  
  
Dressed in black and with a heavy heart Harry walked through the night life of London. He had just attended George Weasly's funeral, the only Weasly to physically die in the war. A tear fell down Harry's cheek as he remembered Fred yelling for his fallen brother as they lowered the coffin into the ground, Ginny trying her best to hold her brother back as he yelled "take me with you!" over and over again, Mrs. Weasly weeping loudly onto Mr. Weasly's shoulder. The deep look of pain that had been etched into Ron's eyes as he held tightly onto Hermione's hand and the disbelief and disconnection the eyes of Bill, Charlie and Percy. It was enough to make Harry's heart break into two. Harry turned into his usual bar and sat down on his usual bar stool without looking up "Usual Olie," and when no drink came he looked up too see a very guilty and ashamed looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry said quickly.  
  
Malfoy stood stock still like a rabbit caught in a head light and when he did not give an answer Harry spoke up.  
  
"What's the matter? It's ok Draco I won't tell anyone you are hiding away as a bartender in a gay bar in muggle London." He said with slight contempt.  
  
"I'm not hiding," Draco said defensively.  
  
"Whatever! Look I just watched the closest thing I have to a family bury someone they and I loved, and just so we are clear on this I blame your no good father!" Harry spat at him angrily. "Grow some balls Malfoy!"  
  
"This is exactly why I had to leave Potter! Can't you see? I have no emotion for my father or mother aside from shame! I did not commit those horrible crimes! I understand your anger but it is misdirected. I will quit this job and you won't see me again. I'm sorry I didn't know you came here." Draco turned away from Harry and began to walk away.  
  
Harry sat on his bar stool and was deep in thought, Draco was right. He had not killed George, his father did and you really couldn't pick your parents! "Wait Draco!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"What!?" Draco spat  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Harry said with a small frown "I'm just tired and well you know," Harry shifted uncomfortably in his stool. "Look, my usual drink is a pint of beer ok?"  
  
Draco smiled slightly "Ok, coming right up!" He pulled the beer for Harry and put it in front of him.  
  
"So are you still working at the Ministry?" Draco asked waiting eagerly for a reply.  
  
"Yeah, it's been real busy you know?" Harry trailed off "Of course you know," he concluded kicking himself for his tactlessness.  
  
"Yeah I know, Just answer one question for me please?" draco said waiting for Harry to nod before he continued "Has my asshole of a father been handed over to the dementors yet?" Draco looked up at Harry with anger filling his every fiber.  
  
"No not yet, why do you ask?" Harry said thinking that maybe Draco wanted to break his father out of where they were keeping him.  
  
"Do you think that there is a way that I would be able to make my father take a truth potion and clear my name? You know, so people don't think I have any loyalty towards you-know-who," Draco said quickly.  
  
"Well Draco I don't see why we couldn't give it a try." Harry drained his beer. "but don't you think it would be easier to give you the potion?"  
  
"Your right, look it doesn't matter anyway! I won't be going back." Draco looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Draco you are acting like a condemned man, if you didn't do anything why would you run away?" Harry said as he motioned for another drink.  
  
"I can't look people like Ron in the eyes," He said pulling the beer "My father is responsible for that... Your pain, the pain most of the wizarding world feels. How can I walk, work and live beside those people?" The pain that Draco felt was evident to Harry.  
  
"Well, I won't tell anyone where you are." Harry looked around for the first time and noticed that the club was getting filled very quickly, Harry was not in the mood to party and have to put up with people chatting him up "Look, I really am not in the mood for a party so I am going to get going." He finished his beer. "Where are you staying?" He said putting down his glass.  
  
"I don't want your pity Harry. I will find a place." Draco said embarrassed that he had not thought much about it. "I am staying at a hotel, I'm looking for a place ok?" he quickly covered.  
  
"And what would you know about finding a house in Muggle London? Look I am in the market for a roommate how about it?" Harry had no idea why he was helping Draco Malfoy Brat Prince of Slytherin.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Draco said suprised.  
  
Harry thought for a while and the answer dawned on him "Because I know what it's like to feel totally and utterly alone." He stopped and looked into Draco's gray eyes. "No one should have to walk alone through hard times."  
  
Draco's eyes filled with tears "thank you," He said quietly.  
  
Harry gave Draco a sad smile "What time do you finish?" Harry got up off his stool.  
  
"3 but I don't need a place too-"Harry cut Draco off  
  
"Ok I will be here at 3!" Harry smiled at Draco before turning around and walking out of the club, nodding to people as he walked out.  
  
As Harry walked home he wondered why he had just offered to play host to Draco Malfoy. Maybe the small affair they had during the 6th year had left Harry with a soft spot for Draco. He remembered how he and Draco used to muck around together.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Draco it's late! We have a game tomorrow!" Harry said with a smile as Draco pulled Harry into the Slytherin change rooms.  
  
"Oh well! You will be just as tired as me won't you?" Draco said slyly as he kissed Harry passionately.  
  
Harry kissed Draco hard on the lips before breaking away "You are the biggest brat Draco Malfoy!" He smiled at Draco as Draco removed his shirt. "But you are my brat!" He concluded taking off his shirt and walking towards him.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
A smile played on Harry's lips as he remembered that night, but then he remembered where he was. Those days of careless fun were well and truly over, he remembered in an instant the events of the past few weeks. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he walked along the dark streets of London towards his home and the future home of Draco Malfoy, Brat prince of Slytherin.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I think this story is going to go places to review me so I can stay motivated! Also I am looking for a BETA! Please Please Please someone email me about it! or you can review and let me know! thanks heaps!!  
  
LORD OF THE POTTERS 


	3. Living in a muggle world

Chapter 3: Living in a muggle world.  
  
A/N: Warning, this chapter features a rape so just don't read it if you don't want to. Thanks!  
  
As Draco looked at his watch he realised just how fast time could go when you were having fun '2:30 already!' he thought as he gave a drink to a rather gorgeous looking boy with smooth olive skin and a beautiful smile. He looked from behind the bar at the party raging around him and thought 'Wow, Muggles really know how to party!' then he remembered that it would only be half an hour till Harry would be picking him up and he began to feel small butterflies in his stomach. 'Stop it!' he thought 'You are over your little crush on Harry Potter!' He managed to convince himself. But deep down Draco Malfoy knew that his heart had never really stopped feeling for Harry Potter.  
  
Harry and Draco saw eye to eye, there was no doubt about that... well they did once upon a time anyway. Draco smiled as he remembered how it felt to be loved by the-boy-who-lived and even to be accepted by Hermione and Ron even if he knew they only did it for Harry. But he knew that those carefree days at Hogwarts were over. Those times that Draco had spent with Harry were the happiest times of his life, they were together and that meant that Draco always had someone to talk to. Harry knew all of Draco's deepest secrets and Draco knew his.  
  
Draco found himself smiling and talking with the patrons of the club. Could it be that Draco Malfoy working in a muggle club and enjoying it? Draco had heard stories that the muggles were totally against gays but judging by the club they must have been wrong! He smiled as hot young men offered him their numbers. The muggle world was turning out to be better than he first expected! Draco mused to himself 'Draco Malfoy: Friend? Nay! LOVER of Muggles!' he smiled in spite of himself.  
  
At 3:00 Oliver called shook his hand "Good job Draco! Are you sure you have never tendered a bar before?" Oliver was a beautiful looking man with long brown hair that had been pulled into a small pony tail and dark brown eyes. "Thanks heaps Oli!" Draco said with a smile as he placed his time sheet into the machine in awe of how it worked. "No worries Draco! You want to come back same shift tomorrow?" Oliver smiled. "Sure! See you then!" Draco said with a smile feeling on top of the world, 'Draco things are really working for you!' he thought as the back door closed behind him. He began to walk towards the front of the club where he was going to meet Harry. He smiled as he began to walk and was really looking forward to seeing Harry.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Two tall dark figures came into Draco's view. "What's it to you!?" Draco said starting to feel unsure. "Your a fagot aren't you!?" One of the men yelled as he walked up so close to Draco that their noses were touching. Now Draco knew he was in trouble, he took a step back and felt for his wand, but he didn't have in anymore. 'Dammit!' he thought as a sick feeling overcame him. "You pansy! So you like to take cock hey!?" The other man said as he to walked closer to Draco. Draco didn't know what came first the stinging feeling in his head or the feeling of being outside looking in.  
  
He saw a man who looked remarkably like himself being beaten up, he felt the blows as they landed on the blond man. A sharp and stinging sensation was radiating in his skull, the world began to spin and dim around him, he could feel himself falling into unconsciousness until he felt one of the men pulling at his belt buckle. "No!" Draco yelled out as the man pulled down his pants and bent him over. Draco let out a yell when he felt the man penetrate him. "NO STOP!" Draco yelled as tears fell down his face. Once they had both had Draco they threw him to the ground and began to beat him up until the world around Draco became blessedly black and void of feelings.  
  
When Draco came around he was alone, he tried to get up but his head throbbed painfully and he could feel pressure behind his eyes. He knew he needed help but he didn't know how to get it. "Harry?" He whispered through his tears. He felt sick, he wanted to go home, he wanted to take a shower, he wanted to die. "Harry!" He yelled "Help me," He whispered hopelessly as he realised that his pants were still around his ankles. He pulled them up and curled up into a ball and cried to himself into unconsciousness.  
  
Draco heard Harry way before he saw him "Oh no Draco!" Draco could hear but he did not want to open his eyes, not just yet anyway. "Draco wake up! Wake up!" Harry yelled gathering Draco in his arms. Draco tried to yell Harry he didn't want to wake up just now, but he couldn't. He felt Harry pick him up in his arms and run "Stop!" Draco yelled as his eyes shot open. "Oh Draco! Thank god you are awake! I thought you were..." Harry said with tears in his eyes. "You need to go to a hospital," "No, please just take me home Harry. I want to go home, I need to take a shower." Draco said as tears started to fall again. "Harry, thank the gods you are here." He said burring his head in Harry's shoulder and breaking down.  
  
A/N: I donno about this chapter! I mite re write this! Let me know what you think! I still need a BETA so please someone contact me! 


	4. With a little help from my friends

Harry sat alone outside smoking a cigarette, something he only did when he was extremely stressed out. He could not believe what had happened to Draco, as he sat alone in the cold night air a tear fell down his face. He wanted to kill the men who had done this to Draco. Harry butted out his cigarette and rang the only person who could help him without having to call the police.  
  
He dialed the number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" The familiar voice radiated over phone line. "Oh thank god! Hermione I need your help!" Harry had trouble saying these words, she already had her hands full with Ron trying to get over George's passing. "Look I have... a friend here" he knew if he said it was Malfoy she would jump to conclusions and probably not want to help. "He has been bashed up outside a night club, he's in a real state. He says he can feel pressure behind his eyes, he has been raped..." Harry's eyes fogged over and he couldn't say much more. "Harry, you need to take him to hospital right away! Pressure behind your eyes indicates serious brain injury! Where is he now?" She said urgently. "In the shower," He said quietly "How long has he been in there?" "About half and hour why?" "Harry go knock on the door and make him talk to you!" She said with a worried tone. "Draco?" He yelled and then he kicked himself. He had just said his name now there was no way that Hermione would help him, but then he realised that no answer had come. "DRACO!?" He yelled as he reached for his wand to open the door. He dropped the phone and ran into the steamy bathroom to find Draco unconscious on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth. "No Draco, wake up!" He said turning off the water. He put a towel around him and picked him up. He walked him into the living room where he saw Hermione standing there her bag in her hand. "Oh thank god!" He said quickly after the shock of seeing someone in the lounge was over. "Lay him on the floor Harry quickly!" She said walking towards him, her wand at the ready.  
  
Harry put Draco down and took a step backwards watching Hermione's years of training as a healer put to work in front of his eyes.  
  
"Ok, he is stable but I think it would be best if you take him to a hospital Harry. He had serious brain injuries, he should be fine but I would recommend that you take him to a hospital," She said shortly. "Thank you so much Herms, what hospital should I take him to?" Harry said quietly "St Margo's I would say, you can't take him to a muggle hospital Harry, I have treated him with magic and muggle doctors will ask questions. Also Draco has been through enough don't subject him to a muggle hospital, he has only ever know magical healing. Both you and I know how painful it is to heal broken bones without magic." She said sincerely.  
  
"It's just that well, he doesn't want to be apart of the magical world anymore Herms, and I don't want to make that choice for him." Harry said sadly. "Well since when was Draco Malfoy so high on your list of worries Harry? I had to lie to Ron about coming here because we both know what would have happened if he knew! He wants Malfoy dead," She said angrily. "Just because he is to chicken shit to face up to his actions-"  
  
Harry cut her off "All Draco did that was wrong was being born to his parents! He committed no crime, trust me when I first saw that he was working at the bar I said the same thing to him but it's wrong to punish someone for what their family has done! He does not have the dark mark you can see that with your own eyes!" Harry said angrily.  
  
Hermione looked down to Draco's arm and saw that Harry was right, she let out a sigh "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just tired I know you are right but you know it feels good to blame someone for what happened," She said as a tear tell down her cheek. "Come on move him to a bed Harry, he will be more comfortable." She said quickly.  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione and held her in a tight embrace "You should blame the man responsible for what happened to George, and don't you worry he will pay for everything he has done Herms."  
  
"Draco is stable, you can take him to the hospital if you want but if you don't I can come back tomorrow to see how he is going. I have to go home... Ron needs me," She said breaking from his embrace and picking up her bag.  
  
"No wait, stay a while Hermione. Have tea with me," He said softly.  
  
"I can't Harry, Ron needs me right now so I have to go." She said turning away. "You spend so much time worrying about Ron, what about you Hermione? How are you handling everything?" He spoke loudly enough to make her turn around. "I'm fine Harry, but thank you for asking." She said sternly before turning around and starting to walk away. "Fine are you? Hermione you don't seem fine, it's not healthy to leave your emotions bottled up like you have been doing," Said walking up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes. "How did you know?" She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. "You have been my best friend since we were 11 Herms, I know you better than I know myself." He said giving her a sad smile. Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks and for the first time since George had died she allowed herself to cry as Harry held her and stroked her hair.  
  
Hermione decided to stay the night at Harry's. Ron understood that she needed time to heal the same as she did and he knew that she would drop the facade of being completely in control of her emotions around Harry. She helped Harry put Draco to bed and decided that with the guest bed taken she would share with Harry.  
  
They did not have to exchange words to know each others grief, Harry held her as she cried herself to sleep. Enjoying the feeling of lying next to someone he loved with his whole being, "I love you Hermione," He whispered to her while she was in the magical place between being awake and asleep. "I love you too Harry, oh and Harry?" She mumbled. "Yes Herms?" He said softly. "Thank you." She said simply. "Don't mention it darling." He said kissing her on the head softly as she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N Ok another chapter!! I am loving this story!!! I know pretty much where I want to take it! Now write me a review and tell me what you think!!! Thanks to the reviewers for this story! Smoocher of Evil, after reading your stories I would be honored if you would be by Beta please email me the addy is in my profile! I hope to hear from you really soon!  
  
Enjoy my story and I will try and update soon! Also if you liked this read my other stories as well! (  
  
Take care!  
  
LORD OF THE POTTERS 


	5. Where do we go from here?

Chapter 5: Where do we go from here?

Draco awoke with a start, he looked around "where am I?" He said out loud holding his head as it throbbed dully.

As he looked around the events of the day before came flooding back to him and his eyes filled with tears. He had been raped... He got up and walked slowly towards a large mirror and let out a small cry when he saw his reflection, His eyes had dark circles around them and his lip had been split in two. As he put his hand to the cut on his lip he remembered how he had been punched and kicked to the point where he was sure he would die. "What a mess Draco," He said quietly. "You father would just love this! I don't even want to think where I would be now if Harry hadn't shown up." A tear fell down his face as he walked back to the bed and curled up into a ball as he cried softly to himself. He had never felt so dirty or worthless. It was almost like a dark cloud covered his mind and made it impossible for happy thought to prevail.

He sighed and got up looking around for clothes to wear, he knew he had to go to a doctor. As much as he didn't want to admit it he knew there was something seriously wrong with his head. He couldn't find any clothes so he decided that he would wake Harry up, it was after all 9 o clock and Harry would be getting ready for work soon.

He knocked on Harry's bedroom door and waited for a reply "Come in!" He said sleepily.

He opened the door to find Harry and Hermione on Harry's bed looking very disheveled.

"Oh My god! I'm so sorry!" Draco exclaimed totally embarrassed, thinking that he had interrupted something.

"It's ok really! Good to see you are up and about! How are you feeling?" Hermione said with a warm smile.

"Fine," he said quietly, still not understanding what he was seeing. He thought that Hermione was married to Ron, 'wait a second' he thought "Harry I thought you were gay!" He had a confused expression.

"I am!" Harry said equally as confused before looking at Hermione and realising how it must have looked "Oh! That!" He laughed "It's not how it looks! There is nothing in it!" He said with a laugh. "Just friends!" He smiled at Draco.

"Yeah, happily married!" Hermione said holding up her left hand showing Draco her ring and smiling. "You were in the guest bed," She concluded.

"Oh," Draco said with a small smile.

"Seriously Draco, how do you feel?" Hermione said getting up and walking towards Draco.

"As I said, like I have been hit by a truck. My head is just so sore, I can't really see very well and my eyes feel like they are going to pop out. I think I need to go to the hospital." Draco said with a wince as Hermione put her hands over Draco's head.

"That's why I am here!" Hermione said with a small smile

"Thank you so much Hermione, I know you have your hands full at the moment," He said avoiding her eyes.

"Draco you can look me in the eyes you know?" She said putting her hand under his chin and gently guided his head so her dark brown determined eyes were equal and looking into his gray unsure ones. "You have nothing to be ashamed off," She said warmly.

Tears filled in Draco's eyes as Hermione went to pull him into a hug.

"NO! Don't!" Draco said quickly backing away from her as an uneasy feeling swept through him at the closeness he felt with Hermione.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Draco." Hermione said stepping back and putting her hand to her mouth.

"It's ok, I don't know why I did that." He said with a weak forced smile.

Harry smiled at him "It's early days yet mate, I am going to call Olie ok? I'm going to tell him you won't be in for..." Harry stopped "Until further notice." He finished looking squarely into Draco's eyes and noticing the fear that was now present in them. In all the years that Harry had known Draco he had never seen fear in his eyes. Harry began to think of the first time he ever truly looked into Draco's eyes. It had been during their 6th year, he was having trouble getting over everything that had happened in the department of Mysteries.

FLASHBACK

Harry walked slowly and aimlessly out of the Gryffindor common room, he had lied to Ron and Hermione telling them that he was going to go study in the library. He walked with his head down tears flowing freely down his flushed cheeks.

"Watch it Potter!" Came a voice as he collided with another late night stroller.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered as he continued walking without looking up.

Harry could hear someone walking behind him, almost as if trying to catch up.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and was about to shrug the person off but then he locked eyes with the person he least expected

"Draco..." He said quietly looking into his eyes for the first time and realising that there was not a harsh look waiting for him only eyes that were understanding and concerned.

"Are you ok Harry?" Draco said looking into Harry's bright green but bloodshot eyes that reflected the very essence of sadness and despair.

"Why do you care?" Harry said looking up trying his best to sound like he didn't care.

"No one should have to walk alone through hard times," He said sincerely.

"Then yes, I am fine. I will see you later," He said walking off.

"Wait Harry," Draco said taking hold of his hand. "I will walk with you, if you want me to," He gave Harry a small smile.

"I don't understand why you would want to," Harry said eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"A man is only as good as the men around him, I would like to be your friend Harry. I don't want to do this petty enemy thing anymore, Look you don't have to talk to me." He gave Harry an unsure smile "Let's just walk!" He said taking Harry's hand and leading him down the corridor.

END FLASHBACK

Harry gave Draco a small smile as he tied his tie and put on his work robes.

Draco had a plate of food in front of him that he had not touched.

"Come on Draco, please eat something." Harry sat with a sad smile as he sat down across the table from him.

"I... I just..." Draco stammered before bursting into tears and putting his hands to his face.

"Shhh, it's ok Draco. Let it out!" Harry said getting up and motioning for a hug "If your comfortable," He said with a frown.

Draco walked up to Harry, gave him a hug and began to cry onto his shoulder but as he closed his eyes he could only see the men hitting him hard in the face and it was like being hit all over again.

"NO!" Draco yelled as he stepped away from Harry crying and shaking like a leaf. "Oh My god Harry. What is wrong with me?" Draco stammered through his tears.

"It's ok Draco, just let it all out mate. No one is here except you and me. No one is going to laugh at you and I will not hurt you." Harry said trying to cover his shock at Draco's outburst. "I am going to call the ministry, you need me so I am staying home." He said compassionately.

"Thank you." Draco whispered.

Hey all!! Tell me what do you think?? I would like to thank my beta Smoocher of Evil! U ROCK!! Now write me a review and tell me what you want to read!!

Take Care

LORD OF THE POTTERS


End file.
